


their face is cuter when they eat

by VioletStorm_fic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Harassment, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Protection, Protective Beel, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm_fic/pseuds/VioletStorm_fic
Summary: You (Reader/Main Character) keep getting picked on by a really tall demon, and after witnessing it twice Beelzebub decides he's had enough of it.Slight sexual harassment and mild/implied violence warning
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 402





	their face is cuter when they eat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on lesson 9-3, so please take it easy if Beel seems a bit out of character- I've characterized him as a sweet gentle giant who has fangs when he has to :) Possible spoilers for story and interactions til that point, especially for Chapter 7. Sexual harassment and mild/implied violence warning  
> Gender-neutral able-bodied reader, can be any height because demons can be tall.  
> POV Switches to Beel's at one point.  
> Reader and Beel have an established pact and close relationship, and reader has a crush on him

You really wondered why you let this guy do this sometimes.

With another slight bend of your knees, you jumped and reached for your prize. You missed again. Focusing on your feet, you jumped again and grinned as you grabbed your book out of his clawed hand.

"Looks like you got it again (Y/N)- next time I won't go easy on you"

"Shut up- just stop stealing my book and holding it like that. It's really annoying and I have other things to do." You paused to glare at him, looking him in the eyes. "It's not fair you're so tall- I'm not even that short for a human." You pressed your lips together as you walked to your next task, hoping he would at least wait a week before doing this again.

This had become your normal. A demon you shared classes with would grab one of your books when you weren't looking, and then when you noticed he would hold it out of your reach until you got it yourself. You had to get creative sometimes- fake jumps, grabbing chairs quickly, even grabbing him by his tie once to force him to your level. Although you tried not to do the last one anymore. The demon got in your face and asked "if you wanted a kiss so badly, you just had to ask.." in a joking manner before taking your book again since you "hadn't gotten it fairly." _What an ass._

_How the hell were demons so tall??? Levi was short for a demon yet he still could reach things better than you._

You thought of Beelzebub- Beel- he towered over you. Tall, handsome, and incredibly sweet. Beel was like a teddybear. Looking up to him was strangely comforting, despite other demons like Lucifer and Diavolo being similar heights. You marked it off as Beel having never given you reason for fear compared to Lucifer with attacking you that one time, and Diavolo for bringing you here in the first place (which wasn't all bad, but you wondered what it meant in the human world for you). If Beel ever held something out of your reach, he probably wouldn't do it for long and would be _nicer_ about it. 

The thought made you smile as you walked to go to your next task- after that you'd get lunch with the avatar of gluttony who made you smile so much.

**… (Third person Beel time!)**

Beel put his chin in his hands, his thoughts wondering. Beel had watched as you struggled to get the book from the demon, and watched as you didn't do hardly anything to retaliate afterward. You and the demon seemed to know each other, and the both of you acted like his teasing you was a normal occurrence. His brows knitted together as Beel wondered why- you hadn't mentioned the demon, and you didn't seem very upset with the demon for teasing you like that. Beel had seen you upset before so it was strange- wasn’t it frustrating? Especially if the demon did this a lot. 

After a moment of pause, Beel understood maybe one reason the demon did it. The face you made when you were focused was pretty cute. It made him feel a little bad since most people didn't like the whole "you're cute when you're mad" sort of thing, but he couldn't help it. When you weren't truly angry but just frustrated and even maybe a little pouty, the way your cheeks flushed and how your face scrunched was almost as cute as the face you made when you were excited about your favorite snack. The idea of the demon finding your frustrated face cute and picking on you _just for that_ … it made Beel's stomach clench up. Beel was thinking of ways to keep the demon from seeing any of your cute faces when he heard your voice.

**…(back to 2nd Person)**

"Beel? Everything ok? You normally have food by now." You couldn't hide the concern in your voice- Beel looked lost in thought, and it certainly wasn't about food.

A soft smile graced his face, and those amethyst eyes you've come to long for met yours.

"Mhm- yeah. Do you go to the gym any, (Y/N)?" Beel asked before standing to go with you as you both got food. You couldn't help but feel a little self conscious- did Beel prefer stronger or more athletic people?

"Not really… I'm pretty busy with the tasks Lucifer and Diavolo have given me" You thought for a second before a giggle escaped you "I guess I've been doing squats recently though- uh- I've had to jump a lot" Nervousness crept up your spine- that sounded incredibly strange. You looked back to Beel and hoped he wouldn't question it. Explaining the demon picking on you would be difficult- it wasn't so bad yet that you wanted Lucifer or Diavolo to punish the guy, and Beel might tell them out of worry.

Beel made a "hmm" noise, his eyes focused on the food being handed to you both. "Are you going to eat all your fries (Y/N)?" Beel was looking at you again.

_Huh.. he changed the subject_

"I'll eat most of them, but you can have the rest" You mentioned as you both sat down to eat. It was quiet for a while, but little pinpricks of nervousness kept hitting you. Beel wasn't his normal self, and you could tell that now you probably didn't seem like it either.

"Hey Beel- why did you ask about me going to the gym earlier?"

"I was worried." Beel focused on his food, and your heart fluttered when his eyebrows knitted together "Lucifer mentioned demons might try to pick a fight with you just because you're human…"

_Yeesh, Beel reminded you of a puppy sometimes_

"Well, you're right, but at least I'm not a Celestial." You smirked, and Beels mouth began to mirror yours

"You're right… Poor Luke- it's not his fault he's like a chihuahua"

You passed your leftover fries to him, giggling "Poor guy." You said with a grin. After a pause you sighed and checked your D.D.D.; you needed to get other tasks done today. Before you could say anything Beel rested his hand on yours.

"You probably have to get some stuff done right? I'll see you later." Beel's soft, warm smile was something you truly looked forward to.

"See ya later Beel."

**… Later**

_UGH!_

You darted around the demon holding your book again, scowling as your book was out of your reach again. "Twice in one week?? Come on! Give me a break please, this really is annoying." You said lowly, trying to figure out your next step.

"Oh come on, I know you enjoy this!" _God that smirk was cruel_ "Besides, you've never _truly_ tried to stop me. You're always leaving your bag unlocked or even open to where others can grab your books!" You grit your teeth a little. "You've also never gave me punishment for taking it."

"Why would I- why would I punish you?? What do you even mean by that?" You felt like you were asking a wall why it wasn't horizontal, so you lunged for your book again.

Cold shocked your body when the demon grabbed your shoulder, gripping it so you couldn't lunge or jump. The hairs on your arms stood up and goosebumps started showing as fear seeped into your veins. This wasn't normal, this wasn't right. You tried to back up too but his grip was too tight, so you stood straight and looked him in the eyes, feeling the fire of anger flashing through you. Forget being scared, you were mad now.

"You've never hit me to get your book- why is that? You've never even truly gotten upset when I've taken it- you're always just exasperated or annoyed…a lot of other demons would get the wrong idea"

A hot coil of anger burned within you- that didn't make any sense, and it was a question of whether you would defend yourself or not. Keeping his gaze, you grabbed the wrist holding shoulder.

"Let me go." You tried to keep an even tone, but it was getting harder to stay calm- your fight or flight instincts were starting to kick in. 

His hand didn't release, and his claws were digging in a little more than before- panic started lacing through your veins, and you tried to shake him off.

"I said let me-" A large hand was latched around the demon's wrist with a slap, cutting you off. Another reached for your book and took it away from the demon.

"Please go find another hobby- this is getting old" Beel was standing between you and the Demon, giving the demon a side eye as his focus was on your shoulder. You had never heard his voice so low before.

"I- uh- Beelzebub- " The demon's eyes were blown wide, but after a moment his eyes narrowed and a smirk played across his lips.

You felt his hand tighten. "What? You're just jealous- I bet you just want to be the only one to tease them. They're so cute after all."

You watched Beel's face as chills tingled up and down your spine, realizing there was a lot more to the teasing than just wanting to get on your nerves.

"Nah." Beel deadpanned- "Besides- they make cuter faces when they eat" Even if it was extremely monotone, the words Beel said made you feel warm. 

"Didn't they tell you to let go?" Beel sighed and within a blink his horns were out, and the red tones within his amethyst eyes seemed to be glowing "I guess Diavolo needs to hear of this since you're disrespecting the human's space- you know Diavolo longs for the success for the exchange program"

"Lucifer is determined to see that success happens" Beel leaned forward to speak lower, but you still heard "You know the steps he would take to see Diavolo's wish come true." 

You couldn't see the demon's face since Beel was blocking your view. Beel leaned back quickly and made sure the hand was off your shoulder before taking your hand in his and leading you away. You blinked and his horns were gone again, and his expression softened substantially. "You don’t' have any tasks for the rest of the day, right? Why don’t we go get a snack?"

When you didn't answer, Beel stopped to look at you. You watched him grimace- you were still in a bit of shock and panic, and you couldn't form words quite yet- your facial expression had to be upsetting for sure. Your mind was in a blur- a lot just happened and you weren't sure where the demon was. Tingles kept tracing up your spine in fear; if the demon didn't go away then what was he going to do next? He clearly had more intentions than just messing with you.

"No snack yet, huh?" Beel checked over your shoulder and around before tenderly pulling you toward a wall, leaning against it and pulling you close to his chest. After a moment, when you finally rested your hands on his chest and focused on calming down a little, Beel rested his chin on your head. It took a bit of focus not to flinch when his arms fully wrapped around you- you knew he wasn't going to hurt you but the residual fear was still lingering. You both stayed like that for a moment. When you started to lean into Beel a little more to seek more comfort, he started to talk- the rumble of his chest was soothing.

"I don't know what all was going on, but your reaction when he grabbed you… and the things he said… If I stood by I'm sure you would've gotten hurt." Large, warm, clinging hands clutched at your waist, and you were fully enveloped in his arms. You felt his nose dig into your head a little more. It tickled a little bit. "I don't know if you want me to talk to Lucifer or Diavolo about this but I can't hope that he'll back down without retaliating. I'm…I'm scared of that. Either way, I'll protect you from now on (Y/N). I'll stick to your side like a bug."

Despite the fright shared between you both, that made you giggle- he did have insect wings after all. Beel seemed to tense at your giggle, and you gently patted his chest.

"Beel- I'm ok now." You said softly, wanting nothing more than to reassure him- sure the fear still tingled a little under your skin but you trusted Beel "I…I'm not sure either, but this time he crossed a line. Diavolo needs to know that a demon grabbed me, at the very least." You gritted your teeth, having an internal fight with yourself- the demon hadn't ever gotten like this before now, but if you let it continue- Beel was right. You would've gotten hurt. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Lucifer everything.." 

Beel held you a little closer- he understood. After all, you both saw what happens when Lucifer got angry, and Beel's words to the demon earlier were true. Lucifer would _kill_ to ensure Diavolo got his wish.

"Are you sure you're ok? Is your shoulder hurt?" Beel asked softly, only pulling back to lay a gentle hand on your shoulder where the demon grabbed. It didn't hurt, but the feeling of his claws digging in was still fresh and made you shiver unconsciously.

"It doesn't hurt." You peeked up at Beel, and knew your body had betrayed you with the shiver. Beel's face was scrunched and his eyes were sorrowful- just like when he spoke of Lilith.

You spoke again. "Beel- hey" Beel's eyes widened when your hands grasped his cheeks "It doesn't hurt. But forgetting the feeling of...the feeling isn't just going to happen yet. I know I'm safe, and I know you would never hurt me." Your smile was sincere, you eyes glimmering with honesty- even when you took his food, Beel wasn't angry enough to hurt you, despite the other brother's words. It took a moment, but the sorrow finally left Beel's eyes, and he ran his hand on your head and into your hair a little- you closed your eyes at the comforting contact.

Beel shifted- you could feel his arm move to your shoulder- and you felt him kiss your forehead. You opened your eyes slowly before watching him as he stood at his full height again. "Let's go get that snack- I'm hungry. I'm sure you are too." Beel said reassuringly; you were happy he understood your need for a snack after something stressful.

You almost didn't want to pull away, but as soon as you started walking Beel's hand was in yours, gripping gently.

"I'll protect you." 

Your smile was infectious- "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you" "I know"  
> I might add to this later to give it some more fluff


End file.
